U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,411 discloses a hanger device for mufflers and/or exhaust pipes comprising a rubber or rubber like elastic block element having apertures to receive the hooked end portions of rod members extending between a vehicle frame and the exhaust pipe or other suspended article. A problem associated with such elastic devices arises out of the concentration of the load in the area immediately adjacent the rod-receiving apertures. Such load concentration have been found to result in tearing of the elastic block, the tear or fracture, because of the cyclical or vibratory nature of the load, ultimately extending through to the outer circumferential surface of the device. At this time the device becomes useless and must be replaced.